


In The End

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, spoilers for the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I smell apples."</p><p>H.G.'s smile never wavered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011.
> 
> Set to the song 'Sinking Inside Yourself', by Hammock.

"I smell apples."   
  
That was the last thing Myka would ever hear H.G. say as she stood outside the force field that protected the three others inside, and the bomb ticking away on the outside.  
  
Mkya ignored the bickering of the two others, blocking out their voices, only looking on at H.G. as she stood there with a smile on her face.  
  
Perhaps H.G. knew, from the moment they found that bomb, that it couldn't be stopped. Maybe that's why she sealed the others in this mini force field, yet, she would be caught in the blast and be killed.  
  
The last few seconds ticked by on the bomb's detonator, and when H.G. heard this, one could say she was ready for what was to come.  
  
The countdown was up, and the fuse was ignited, setting off the artifact bomb.  
  
H.G.'s smile never wavered.  
  
. . .  
  
Fire was all around them.   
  
The bomb that had been set of was no mere bomb that could be the equivalent to a nuclear bomb; no, this was one that surrounded the three, watching it from inside the force field.  
  
To plainly describe the term, 'artifact bomb', it's just that.  
  
And it was destroying everything.  
  
The Warehouse was massive, yes, but no artifact could be saved here now. Every single last artifact was being consumed by fire, turning into ashes.  
  
In this situation, inside the force field that protected them, Myka, Pete, and Artie were only bystanders watching everything they've worked for go up in flames.  
  
The hundreds, possibly thousands, of artifacts that had been collected over the long years that they've spent...gone.  
  
They could only look at the fire with dread and sorrow in their hearts as everything around them burned in the inferno.  
  
. . .  
  
After long moments in silence, no one daring to echo a word, the inferno burned out, and what greeted the three was a horrific sight.  
  
The force field faded, and ashes rained down, because everything was ashes.  
  
The Warehouse, and everything inside, was gone...forever.  
  
Their first steps into the destroyed place they've called a second home were hesitant, and only the one spot where they had been standing was the only place not charred. They looked around at everything, knowing there was nothing left to salvage.  
  
You can't salvage anything from the blast of an artifact bomb.  
  
"That was his plan." Pete said in what seemed like a long time. "Destroy the entire Warehouse."  
  
Since the barrier was still active, the blast would be contained, but the Warehouse would be destroyed, reduced to black ash. Yes, the world was protected, but the Warehouse was lost, H.G. along with it and every other artifact inside.  
  
"We lost, Artie. We lost."  
  
They've lost.  
  
One last thing from Artie though ignites a spark as he shows the others a gold pocket watch, and those two words are spoken.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
As Artie spoke these words, a faint ray of sunlight glinted off the pocket watch.  
  
They haven't lost yet.


End file.
